


Boyfriends

by xxxwx



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxwx/pseuds/xxxwx
Summary: Directly after ch 329
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this my first time writing a fan fiction, so it's not great, but plz don't be harsh on me lol. :))))))

Ch 1

Despite being drenched in the cold rain, Mo Guanshan’s body was warm in He Tian’s arms. He Tian rubbed Guanshan’s soaked, prickly hair.

“Wuu…” Guanshan started to break down quietly into He Tian, his shoulders shaking. After a moment, Tian lifted Guanshan’s face. With his distressed, glistening eyes, pink and puffy from tears, and his slightly agape soft lips, Guanshan was a captivating sight. 

Together, they looked like two lost puppies in the rain.

“Can you get up?” Jian Yi asked, after processing the movie-like scene before him.

He Tian tried to stand, leaning on Mo for support, but his right leg wouldn’t work.

After several failed attempts to get up, they figured that He Tian’s leg was broken. They managed their way back to the car, and brother Qiu drove them to the hospital. He Tian got a cast and was told he would recover in 2 to 3 months. Meanwhile, he would have to use crutches… and it was a very unsafe idea for him to live alone. Mo Guanshan instantly allowed He Tian to stay with him. This may have been a surprise before, but by this time, He Tian knew Guanshan’s seriousness in these kinds of situations and his natural tendency to care for others. 

… 

They did not talk much on the taxi ride back from hospital. When they got back, they realized that they didn’t drop by He Tian’s place to get his things, so, for the time being, Mo would lend He Tian his clothes.

Guanshan did not have a sleeping bag because he had never had the notion that someone else would sleep in his house with him. Despite the option of the couch, he ended up sleeping with He Tian because he insisted. After going through the day’s experience where He Tian almost died, Guanshan was not in the mood to turn him down. He just wanted to keep him safe by his side. 

Mo Guanshan had a hard time falling asleep, alert of the handsome presence beside him, and still having trouble processing the day’s events… The fact that He Tian risked his life for him. The feeling, pumped with adrenaline, when he realized Tian wasn’t there next to him. Digging desperately until his fingers bled… 

The fact that He Tian was important to him was not a new realization. He Tian was the first person to have his back and expect nothing in return, the first person to treat him like he was important and dear, other than his parents, the first person to make his chest hurt and invade his thoughts in every moment. But, this day was the first time that the painful idea of He Tian not being around anymore really hit him. Mo Guanshan did not have a word for these feelings, but he knew that Tian was special to him in a way unlike anyone before. These thoughts eventually pushed Guanshan to exhaustion, and he slept late into the morning.

… 

The next few days and nights followed this pattern: Though He Tian still teased Guanshan and Guanshan returned to his tsundere ways, there was a seriousness deeper than usual in the air. Mo Guanshan paid extra attention to He Tian, making sure he ate properly and that his leg was comfortable. They had to go to frequent check-ups at the hospital, and Guanshan spent as much of the day as possible with He Tian to keep an eye on him and his condition. They were nearly joined at the hip. And in the night of, course, they were even closer.

When the sun started setting, their conversation would start dying down, and they would lose focus as they anticipated the intimate, awkward moment when they would lay together in Guanshan’s bed. After showering, they would both lay down, putting a good space between each other. Though there would be silence from there on, their thoughts were loud and perturusive, and the nights were long. 

But as time went on, they got more comfortable. Every night, He Tian would get more ambitious, touching his foot to Guanshan’s, then slyly sliding it in between his two feet, then sliding an arm over Guanshan’s shoulder. Eventually, it got to the point that Guanshan would let He Tian cuddle him every night. Some mornings, Guanshan himself would be the one to wake up splayed across the other’s body. 

Even He Tian was bewildered by this smooth progression. He decided that getting his leg hurt was very lucky. He had gotten to see so many new sides of his crush over this time. Guanshan’s growing tenderness encouraged him to take another step forward in their relationship…


	2. Chapter 2

The night started off as usual. He Tian showered first, then Guanshan. After coming out, fully armored in pajamas, he entered their room and slipped the light switch off. 

The bed creaked as he got on. After Guanshan was settled in, his back to his bedmate, said bedmate wrapped both arms around his waist and nuzzled his head against his back. This hug was stronger and more sudden than usual. Guanshan’s body felt stiff and warm all over. He didn’t budge an inch, unsure of what this meant. 

“Mo ge*…” He Tian breathed in Mo’s scent. 

Guanshan did not respond, heat spreading across his back.

“I told you… I’m scared of the dark right?” Tian asked.

“Mn.”

“I keep a light on every night when I sleep.”

But he never asked to keep a light on when he’s slept here, and it’s nearly pitch black every night… Guanshan wondered... has he been struggling because of this? Is this why he hugs me? He should’ve just told me, Mo Guanshan thought, feeling a bit hurt and guilty. 

“But…” He Tian tightened his embrace.

But what? Hurry up! Mo Guanshan started to turn around and speak.

Then, looking up in his eyes, He Tian said, “But when I’m with you, I’m not scared.”

Actually, I don’t need a light when I’m with you because you are my light, He Tian thought, but he didn’t say it out loud. Ever since the day they met, Mo Guanshan had lifted He Tian out of the darkness. Guanshan was like the sun, whose mere presence nurtured He Tian. He Tian’s world revolved around him, and in times without Guanshan, it was like night, and he would dream of him.

“Eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mo ge means brother Mo.
> 
> thanks for the support so far:)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

It had been around three weeks since He Tian started staying at Mo Guanshan’s place. Last night, he had planned on taking a more physical step, but he didn’t know how to go about it, and things took a deeper turn. This turn may not have been so bad, however.

What was going on in Guanshan’s head was a lot of confusion. On one side, he wanted to avoid thinking about his relationship with He Tian. On the other, these thoughts were constantly invading his mind. All he knew was that he wanted to stay by his side and be there like He Tian was for him. 

He Tian, on the other hand, was planning his next steps, and this night he would make the move. 

… 

They were both in bed, the lights off. He Tian snuggled into Mo Guanshan’s back and then kissed his neck. 

“Fuck! What are you doing?”

No reply.

He Tian slowly started rubbing his hands over Mo’s stomach, through his shirt. 

“W-wait! Pervert!” Guanshan whispered, but his body arched into the touch.

Guanshan’s blush had already spread down to his chest, where his heart was racing in anticipation. He could feel Tian’s heart, too, thumping against his back. He Tian’s hands got stronger, going over each ab and tracing along the line of his ribs while his damp lips lingered on Guanshan’s neck. He Tian kissed it again, preparing to go further. 

One hand gripped tighter on Guanshan’s chest, feeling the firm muscles beneath his soft skin. A thumb brushed over Guanshan’s hardened nipple. Guanshan turned around to avoid the touch. He Tian’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. He could feel how Guanshan’s body was on fire. Guanshan grabbed He Tian’s shirt, and then a flip switched. He released his hand to move it up to He Tian’s neck. It was hard to see in the dark, which made him less nervous. Their faces grew closer and closer.

He Tian hooked his lips onto the lips before him for a lingering kiss and pulled back with a soft sound. Before either of them could turn back, Tian held Guanshan’s face and kissed him again. And again, until they formed a rhythm. Tian moved his hand back down to a grip on Guanshan’s thin waist. He kissed down Guanshan’s face, to his neck, and then back up, evoking muffled noises from the receiver. After a few more kisses, Tian let his tongue slide across Guanshan’s lips. Guanshan tentatively responded back, and their kisses grew deeper, with gentle sucking and biting. 

Guanshan started to moan into the kiss. He Tian’s lips alone felt so good, and the grinding of their bodies brought it to another level. His hand traveled over Tian’s back, tracing under his shirt, but then they froze. His entire body went still. This is dangerous, he sensed. On one hand, he wanted to continue; on the other, he was scared.

He Tian sensed that something was wrong, and he stopped. Mo Guanshan avoided his eyes.

“Little Mo? Brother Mo?” he asked.

“Um…” Guanshan didn’t know what to say. He looked up at He Tian, whose eyes were soft and reassuring. He Tian smiled, ruffled Guanshan’s hair, and gave him one more kiss.

“Goodnight,” he whispered, and settled them into a comfortable hug.

Mo Guanshan was beet red. He turned over to face away from He Tian.

Fuck! What did this dog shit do to me to make me like this?


End file.
